


Because I Like You

by sqwaaak



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, But Jongdae saves the day, But he also gets scarred, I'm gay, IT'S GAY, M/M, Mall AU, Minseok is bad at it tho, Secret Admirer, Smh Krisho, TaoLay is my favorite I refuse to let it die, awkward courting, short ass chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqwaaak/pseuds/sqwaaak
Summary: It all started with a pen.





	1. The Pen

**Author's Note:**

> Ight so this popped into my head and now it's not gonna leave till I write it so you're welcome or whatever
> 
> Also knowing my dumb ass there'll be other SM cameos just you wait n see
> 
> There'll probably be not SM cameos too because ya boi is trash

"I really need a new pen. Like, a nice one. Maybe I should hop down to the supplies store and get an expensive one," Sehun stated as he shook his old ball point pen for the nth time as he filled out some paperwork for a new shipment of dress shirts.

Luhan probably wasn't paying attention, too busy trying to get a glance of Jongin as he talked to a customer who frequented the friend chicken place in the food court (where Jongin worked) often. He thought maybe her name was Soojung, and he didn't like her. Because he'd known Jongin for way longer, and time has priority. Obviously. He was awoken from his reverie by a hand knocking his arm out from under his chin.

Sehun was whining again. "Pay attention to me! You're supposed to be my best friend through thick and thin, and you're betraying me for our only cool work friend!" he faceplanted on the counter, fake sobbing until Luhan hit him with the papers he was supposed to be signing.

"You don't understand, young child. You have yet to experience the throes of love. Enjoy your youth while you can, don't let yourself be tied down by the heterosexuals, my son," he resumed his staring, Jongin looked a little uncomfortable as Soojung leaned over the counter a bit, and he appeared to laugh awkwardly while handing her back the change he had been given. "Thank the Lord, he's queer. Oh, shit- Sehun, get down, he's looking over-" it was too late, Jongin was waving, embarrassed smile on his face. Luhan wanted to die, immensely. He waved back, nodding when the younger mouthed 'did you see that?' and then he promptly shut the blinds to their small clothing store. 

They were packing up for lunch when a familiar face, Minseok from the espresso kiosk a short walk walk away from them popped in with a smile. Sehun lit up (don't tell him it was noticeable) and immediately engaged in conversation.

"So you wanted a new pen? What kind?" Minseok asked as the three of them walked to the food court, one to get lunch, and the other two for moral support.

Sehun shrugged, thinking as they sat down within earshot of their friend, letting him go stutter out his order. "Like, one of those really nice ones, you know?" he shrugged again, licking his lips and looking over at Luhan. The Chinese man was laughing, his face red. He walked back over after paying, gushing about Jongin (as always).

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, and Sehun got onto the bus (he had left Luhan to pack up, it was Tuesday), wondering why Minseok wanted to know what pen he wanted. The bleach blonde didn't give it much thought, though, and rode home to make some instant ramen and then sleep.

When he arrived the next day to open up, a pen sat on the counter. One of those nice ones. For a second, he thought Luhan bought him something again, and was going to call and complain about his eternal indebtance, but the handwriting under it was not that of his friend.

'I hope you like it!! :) because I like you' was scrawled in nest penmanship under the utensil.

By God, Sehun had a secret admirer.


	2. The Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not every day you see your floor manager and a strange man together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ight so this one's about Jongdae because the chapters jump around whOOPS
> 
> Junmom has a boyfriend and Jongdae finds that out the hard way

Jongdae was walking towards one of the supply closets, some teenager had spilled dye all over the counter and it was easier to clean it himself than call the sanitary department. He twirled the key on his index finger, waving at one of the employees from the cosmetics department, Jonghyun. He was humming a bad pop song when he unlocked the door, and wondered why the lights were already on. When he looked up, he wanted to die.

There was Kim Junmyeon, his floor manager, practically being devoured by a much, much taller man. Said man had a hand under his uniform black shirt, probably feeling his work mom up, and the youngest of the three was appalled that he hadn't even been noticed. Only when mystery man reached down for a pants zipper did he scream.

"Oh, hell no! No, no, no!" he backed out, noticing that both of them looked notably horrified, Junmyeon adjusting his shirt again and the other man clearing his throat. Jongdae forgot to grab the bleach before he took off sprinting, towards a certain book store. Sure, he had to take two escalators and run some more, but he had to tell Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. Immediately. So, once he opened the door to the store they worked at, bent over and panting, his best friend and boyfriend dragged him to the back, demanding details.

Baekhyun handed him a cup of water, watching as he downed it in record time, still panting. "Dude, what the hell happened? You look like you've seen the devil!"

He took another second to catch his breath. "Worse. It was way worse," he started, silently asking for another cup.

Kyungsoo lifted an eyebrow. "Did a girl hit on you? I'll go up there and make out with you if she didn't take the hint," he crossed his arms and his legs, the latter momentarily distracting Jongdae.

He shook his head, when the second cup was handed to him. "No, no. I saw Junmyeon... You know, my floor manager? I saw him borderline sexing this guy in the supply closet. It was the worst experience of my life, I'll never be the same, I'm disgusted, terrified, scarred forever. You guys don't understand. It was traumatizing," he dry sobbed for a second, pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes. "I'm ruined. Ruined!" 

"Who was it?" 

He shrugged. "Hell if I know. He was tall. Taller than grocery store guy. And like, kinda hot? But I didn't see much," he looked up. Kyungsoo was kind of fuming.

"He didn't try and make you join them, right?" he asked lowly.

Jongdae looked absolutely shocked at the notation. "Soo, baby! I would never! Not when I have you, because you're like way better than Junmom and the other guy. I'm madly in love with you and no boring adults are going to change that," he smiled, watching his boyfriend laugh, and Baekhyun scowl in disapproving jealousy.

Said man was grumbling, until he got flicked in the forehead, and whined, rubbing the skin. "What was that for, asshole?"

"Just because you can't talk to grocery store guy doesn't mean you can hate us, you know." Jongdae awkwardly climbed over the table placing himself in Kyungsoo's lap. "Because we're the cutest things ever, and you love me,"

A knock sounded on the break room door. "Jongdae? Someone up there's asking for you. I think his name is Sehun?" thank god, it was Yixing.

"Alright, I'll be up in a sec!" he kissed Kyungsoo a few times, waving goodbye as he joined his coworker in the walk back to the third floor.


	3. The Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing has a hot boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get as many appearances as humanly possible in the first like 4 chapters because I don't believe in slow burn aka I can't slow down ever so fAST PACE BOIZ
> 
> Also I'm trying to do Sehun every other chapter bc this is technically about him so that'll happen

Sehun was about to go order some coffee when he noticed that Minseok was not at the stand. It was Yixing, someone he didn't really know, but he was more paying attention to the tall guy that had his elbows on the counter, smiling stupidly as Yixing made his drink. Sehun didn't know who he was, maybe someone from a different floor.

But maybe he didn't work at the mall at all.

"Oh, damn. Who's tall, dark and handsome over there with Yixing?" Luhan startled him, hand on the younger's shoulder as they peered through the window.

"Dunno. But I thought you were in love with Jongin?"

Luhan shrugged. "A man can only take so much until he breaks, my friend. By the way, what'd they leave this time?" he asked coyly, nudging the younger boy.

Sehun flushed, rubbing the back of his neck and clearing his throat. "It was a new flashlight."

"Wait, shut up, they're talking. I need to see if this man is single," he grabbed Sehun by the arm, shaking him a bit.

The tall man took his drink, pulling Yixing down for a lingering kiss, leaving the batista with a small smile as he cleaned up a bit so that he could be ready for the next customer.

"Well, fuck. Jongin it is, I guess," he sighed forlornly. "Back to your secret admirer. How do they always know when you'll need stuff? Think it's a stalker?" of course, he knew exactly who it was, but he wasn't going to tell Sehun that.

"Minseok?"

"Nah, no way. He's an upfront guy. Would ask you on a date if he liked you, probably. Maybe it's that guy from the food court you always hang out with," 

"Oh, hey, Jongdae. But no, it's not Jongin. He's got a crush on someone else, so-" he was cut off abruptly, leaving him to sigh in defeat as Luhan started rambling, yet again. 

"Why won't you tell me who?" he whined. "If you wanted me to get a boyfriend, you would tell me who he likes so that I could kill them, maybe suck his dick, and then woo him by being the most romantic guy ever! It's a perfect plan, Sehun, come on!" he choked afterward, because of lack of air while speaking.

The youngest of the three shook his head. "I promised, dude. You'll know in good time. Just enjoy the free dipping sauce while you can, alright?" he patted the other on the back. "Anyways. What did you stop by our humble little shop for?"

Jongdae hummed. "It's Soo's birthday on Thursday and I thought I would get him something nice."

"Jongdae, this is a women's clothing store. What is he gonna wear?" Luhan asked. He wasn't outright saying it, but he was implying something about their sex life. Because, well, Jongdae never shut up about it.

The man chuckled, walking over towards the underwear. "What makes you think he's the one wearing it?"

Sehun face planted once more and Luhan nearly fainted. "I knew you were a bottom! I knew it! Oh, I'm texting Minseok, he owes me 10,000 won!" he whipped out his phone. "Speaking of him, actually, did he show up for work today?"

"Yeah? He said he had to go get something earlier, I think. Can't really remember, though. Oh, and I'll take these. Thanks, boys,"

Sehun didn't want to imagine his friend in the thong or lacy panties as he rung them up for Jongdae to pay.

It was a little busy when Sehun felt a buzz in his pocket, but ignored the text until his break, letting Seulgi take over for a bit. Luhan had gotten off early, lucky bastard. But he was just waiting around for Jongin anyways.

He unlocked his phone, noticing that Minseok had texted him.

'Hey, I know you ride the bus home. Let me drive you from now on?'

Didn't Minseok hate driving?


	4. The Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is totally gonna talk to grocery store guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol is grocery store guy

Baekhyun took a deep breath, approaching the check out stand with some energy drinks and instant noodles. He waited for the one other person there, probably a university student, placing his items on the conveyer belt. He drummed his fingers on his thigh, waiting for the girl in front of him to be done.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite late night customer. You need to buy some real food one of these days, you know," Chanyeol said with a dorky smile, his large hands dragging the groceries across the scanner. Well, they could hardly be called groceries, really.

Baekhyun laughed, taking out his wallet. "I will when I can afford it," he joked back, noticing that Chanyeol frowned a bit at that statement, but it was only for a moment, because he was telling Baekhyun the price a moment later.

When the elder picked up his bag, Chanyeol spoke again. "I never got your name. You come here almost every day, I'd like a name to put with that cute face!" he was smiling again, and didn't realize what he had said until Baekhyun was sputtering, bright red and embarrassed beyond belief. That lead to Chanyeol getting embarrassed, and then apologizing to his acquaintance profusely.

"My name's Baekhyun," he said eventually, and the tall man lit up with a smile, looking relieved. "When do you get off?"

"Pretty soon, why?"

"Mind if I wait around till then?"

Chanyeol nodded, unable to form words anymore. They talked, until he got off shift, and then Baekhyun offered to drive the younger home. When they pulled into the apartment complex that Chanyeol lived in, Baekhyun figured that 'live fast, die young' made a lot of sense all of a sudden, and unbuckled, leaning over to kiss the younger man.

Chanyeol was relieved, he hadn't been reading the signs wrong. He let Baekhyun climb into his lap, one hand on the elder's hip and the other on his neck as Baekhyun led them, coaxing Chanyeol's mouth open. It didn't stay innocent after that, the elder fisting his hands into Chanyeol's hair and sucking his tongue into his own mouth. Chanyeol snuck a hand under his shirt, roaming up his back and causing the elder to gasp.

They continued kissing, and eventually, Chanyeol's uniform was untucked and unbuttoned, and Baekhyun's casual after-work clothes starting to be discarded. It was only when Baekhyun hit his head on the ceiling trying to readjust that they remembered they were in a car.

"Spend the night?"


	5. The Christening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun just wanted to go to work for the stupid second shift and maybe get a date but NOOOOOOOOOO Luhan just haaaaaad to suck a dick on the perfume display

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite one so far idk if I say that every chapter but this time I don't think it'll get topped

Sehun sighed in exhaustion, cursing his manager for making him go in for a late shift. Their store had gotten more popular with... Night customers, so he had to assist Luhan (who had literally requested he come in).  
He was so confused when the door was locked, wasn't the place supposed to be packed? The boy sighed again, finally finding the correct key and pushing it into the slot.

"Sehun! You're still here?" Minseok. Of course he was there to see Sehun look like utter shit, at ten at night on a Sunday. He was holding something behind his back.

Sehun smiled at the older man, and noticed that he wasn't in uniform. "Yeah, still here. What's that?"

Minseok looked down at the bag, face lighting up with something akin to horror. "It's... Uh... It's an..."

"It's mine." Jongdae slung an arm around his best friend. "Thanks for holding onto it, ol' buddy, ol' pal. I'll take it back now. See you later, Sehun!" he walked off with a wave, turning the corner and Sehun's attention was back on his sort-of-crush-person-thing.

"It was something for Kyungsoo, probably, I'm assuming,"

Minseok laughed breathily, face a dark shade of red. "Yeah... Anyways, how long are you working?" 

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know. Seulgi said it was supposedly packed, and I needed to help Lu out, but it was locked when I got here."

"Maybe they're throwing a birthday party for you?"

"My birthday is in April." he answered shortly, turning back to the lock and working on finding his key once again. 

"Oh. What day?" Minseok asked, clearly bent on not leaving him alone.

"The twelfth." he opened the door, turning back to the older. "Well, I'll see you later- oh my god, I'm fucking quitting my job." he slammed the door shut, trying not to throw up. "I'll see you later, I need to go scoop out my fucking eyes!" he pushed past the man, and didn't stop power walking until he was to the bus stop. He totally forgot that Minseok probably would've offered to take him home.

Once he realized it was too late for busses, he groaned, flopping down on the uncomfortable bench and sighed. "Need a ride?"

"Minseok! Thank God. Thank you so much. Oh my God, you're my savior."

The man laughed, motioning for him to get in. "So what happened?"

Sehun groaned again, burying his face in his hands. "He was sucking Jongin's dick on the perfume display! Just, totally going at it and the worse part is, Jongin seemed totally into it! Like, he was all hunched over and it was disgusting, oh my god, I'm gonna kill myself!" he fake sobbed, slamming his head on the passenger airbag holder.

"I totally called that he would be into exhibitionism. Oh, this is too good, I'm gonna be rich by tomorrow, Jongdae bet so much money on that!" he laughed evilly. "Sehun, you're truly a blessing."

They didn't talk for awhile, until they reached Sehun's house. "Thanks for the ride." he said quietly, a soft smile gracing his features.

Minseok leaned over the glove box, pecking him on the lips before nodding. "Of course,"

Sehun had never gotten out of a car so fast in his entire life.


	6. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie to you I forgot about this + Luhan has a girlfriend so Imma be respectful
> 
> Speaking of his girlfriend wtf L u I've been crushing on Xiaotong forever wyd stealing my gIRL
> 
> Jk I love my girlfriend Xiaotong doesn't even begin to compare

"And you really don't know who it is?" Jongdae asked, leaning against the counter.

Sehun shook his head. "But I hope to god it's not a girl-"

"Definitely not a girl," Jongin piped up from Luhan's lap. "Trust me on this one,"

"I swear if you all know who it is."

"It's-"

"Kyungsoo, don't-"

"Minseok."

Sehun faceplanted. "I WAS RIGHT?!" he yelled, a bit too loudly for a mall at 12:30 at night. "Where is he?"

"Sitting on a bench over there. Go make out with him or something,"

They all stiffened at the voice of the floor manager.

"The rest of you, get the hell back to clean up." Junmyeon yawned, walking away, presumably to do some boring, manager paperwork.

"You heard him! Go get your man." Yixing gestured enthusiastically at the the door with a smile on his face. "Before he leaves,"

And so, Sehun found himself shakily walking towards the older male, who perked up when he saw the man. "Sehunnie!"

He leaned down, kissing Minseok straight on the mouth, hand on the nape of his neck. 

The older stood up abruptly, grabbing at Sehun's waist as they stumbled a bit, sliding a hand up his side to caress his back, and Sehun sighed, a small noise sounding in the back of his throat. They reached a wall eventually, and Minseok seemed to forget where they were, a hand untucking Sehun's shirt.

"Hyung-" the younger said between kisses. "Hyung, slow down, we're still at work!"

And then he backed up, running a hand through his slightly missed hair. "Sorry, I just- please, come to my place."

"Okay," Sehun breathed.

\--

"I'd say we did a good job," Jongdae said later that night, head on his boyfriend's chest.

Kyungsoo hummed, absently playing with the older's hair. "You saved his dumb ass so many times, he's lucky he has you."

"Damn right he is,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhhhhhh you can just sense the lack of motivation I'm so sorry but I hope this was a good end

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gay, this is gay, it's all gay
> 
> Also a mess
> 
> Can't forget that


End file.
